Smile
by Calico Neko
Summary: Yang Kouki inginkan adalah senyum Seijuurou, dan dia mendapatkannya... melalui Tetsuya / Aku minta bantuanmu, Tetsuya - (stepbrother AkaFuri). Fic For Kouki's birthday


D**isclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Smile**  
**By: Calico Neko**  
**Summary: Yang Kouki inginkan adalah senyum Seijuurou, dan dia mendapatkannya... melalui Tetsuya / Aku minta bantuanmu, Tetsuya (stepbrother AkaFuri)**

**This fic is for Furihata Kouki's birthday (11/8)**

* * *

"Pindah sekolah?!"

Teriakan yang berisi keterkejutan mengisi ruang gymnasium tempat tim basket Seirin mengadakan latihan basket. Awal perkara adalah saat salah satu dari _freshmen trio_, Furihata Kouki, yang menurut Aida telah dengan seenaknya menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri.

Ketika itu tangannya bergetar. Furihata yang memang selalu merasa gugup, cemas, dan hal negatif lainnya bila berhadapan dengan publik tak mampu menyembunyikan takutnya dari si _Kantoku_. Dinding manusia mengelilingi mereka berdua. Tak ada celah untuk kabur dari hujan tatapan ini.

"Maafkan aku karena ini begitu mendadak, tapi aku mohon terima surat pengunduran diriku ini," tegasnya lagi.

"Tapi kenapa, Furi? Apa kau kecewa dengan tim kami jadi kau memutuskan meninggalkan kami?" tanya Koganei yang pertanyaannya diaminkan oleh yang lainnya.

Furihata menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat mulutnya terbuka untuk menjelaskan, pintu gymnasium menjeblak terbuka. Di balik pintu yang terbuka tersebut, terlihat jelas dua sosok yang amat mereka kenal, yaitu...

"Akashi-_kun_? Mibuchi-_kun_?"

Kurokolah yang mengatakannya. Terkejut bercampur bingung menyaksikan mantan kaptennya berdiri di bangunan bernama Seirin.

Keterkejutan serta kebingungan Kuroko dan anggota lainnya semakin menjadi saat Akashi berucap, "Kouki, kita pulang," serta Furihata yang membalas dengan ucapan, "Tunggu sebentar, Seijuurou-_kun_."

Perkara mereka saling mengenal adalah hal baru bagi mereka, ditambah keduanya saling memanggil nama kecil. Tidak terima karena salah satu 'anaknya' diperintah seperti barusan oleh kapten tim lawan, Hyuga sebagai kaptennya Furihata angkat bicara.

"Akashi, ada apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Furi harus pulang denganmu!" tanya Hyuuga tegas sambil menekan kata pulang.

Bukannya Akashi menjawab, Mibuchi yang menemani Akashi ke Seirinlah yang menjawab.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu, Junpei-_otouto_?" Hyuga merinding mendengarnya. "Atau Kou-_chan_ belum bercerita?" Pandangan seluruh anggota Seirin mengarah pada Furihata yang justru menunduk cemas.

Samar, Kuroko yang berdiri dekat dengan Furihata mendengar, "Maaf, Reo-_nee_."

"Wah, kalau-"

Perkataan Mibuchi terhenti saat merasakan telapak tangan Akashi di dadanya, memerintahnya agar berhenti berbicara.

"Orang tua kami menikah." Sungguh pengumuman yang mengejutkan bercampur menakutkan. "Seminggu ke belakang Kouki bukan seorang Furihata lagi, jadi berhenti memanggilnya Furi." Kalau Hyuga tak ingat cerita tentang Kagami dan pipinya, dapat dipastikan Akashi sudah dia marahi atas kelancangannya terhadap senior. "Tou-_san_ hanya mengizinkanmu seminggu di Seirin. Apa kau tidak sadar kau sudah membuang waktuku hanya untuk menjemputmu?"

Mendengar nada perintah yang sangat dingin barusan, sukses membuat Furihata berlari mengambil tasnya dan menghampiri si saudara tirinya tersebut. Mata heterokromatik Akashi menatapnya tajam selama sepersekian detik, mengerikan, sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik dan memimpin menuju mobil mereka, tanpa berkata apa-apa pada anggota tim Seirin.

Untunglah Mibuchi sedikit dapat mencairkan suasana. Sambil merangkul pundak Furihata, dengan riang Mibuchi berucap, "Yang tadi itu jangan diambil hati, ya. Sampai jumpa, _Otouto-chan_!" Tak lupa kedipan mata dia berikan pada Hyuga sebelum dia mengajak Furihata pergi.

Gymnasium ditulikan keheningan. Mereka tak menyangka akan berpisah dengan Furihata melalui cara aneh seperti barusan. Jauh di sana, Furihata pun menyesal tak memberikan salam perpisahan yang pantas.

**smile**

Seminggu lebih dua hari usia Furihata menjadi seorang Akashi dan selama 9 hari ini hubungannya dengan Akashi tak mengalami kemajuan apapun, seperti tak saling kenal namun saling memanggil nama depan. Aura tegas bercampur aura takut yang masing-masing kuarkan seperti magnet S dan S, tidak akan bisa menjadi magnet N dan S yang dapat menempel bila tak salah satunya yang diganti.

Hari ini hanya mereka berdua di meja makan. Orang tua mereka akhirnya memiliki waktu berdua, entah di belahan bumi bagian mana, untuk saling melepas cinta. Pekerjaan yang menghambat waktu keduanya, tentu saja. Berkat itulah, empat menjadi dua: canggung dan sepi. Kalau tak ingin dibilang lancang ingin rasanya Furihata meminta para _maids _untuk makan malam bersama.

Tanpa sadar iris cokelat Furihata terpaku pada sosok dihadapannya. _Pasti Seijuurou-kun pernah sekolah table manner_, pikir Furihata bila melihat cara makan dan posisi tubuh Akashi di atas kursi makan.

Sadar dirinya diperhatikan, Akashi berdeham pelan, membuat Furihata tertawa canggung lalu melanjutkan makannya. Entah gugup, ceroboh, atau karena dirinya yang belum terbiasa makan menggunakan pisau dan garpu, potongan daging yang sedang (diusahakannya) terpotong justru melompat tinggi, jatuh tepat di atas piring makan Akashi.

"Ahh!" teriak Furihata sambil berdiri dari kursinya. "Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!"

Respon yang Akashi berikan hanyalah menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, kemudian seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, potongan daging milik Furihata tadi dimakannya dengan santai.

"Aku sudah selesai," ucap Akashi sambil tak lupa membersihkan bibirnya dari sisa makan dan meminum air mineral.

Akashi beranjak dari meja makan, tak mengindahkan Furihata yang memanggilnya untuk kembali karena makan malamnya belum habis.

'_Kalau aku melanjutkan makan bisa-bisa aku tersedak._'

Sayang, Furihata tak menyadari bahwa Akashi sedang menahan tawanya gara-gara insiden kecil barusan.

**smile**

'_Mengerikan!_' pikir Furihata sambil menyeka peluh di kening dan lehernya dengan menggunakan handuk putihnya. '_Rakuzan benar-benar mengerikan. Kalau seperti ini caranya mereka latihan bisa-bisa aku mati karena kelelahan._'

Pemikiran yang berlebihan namun tak juga. Baru beberapa hari di Rakuzan, berkat perintah Akashi dan rasa takutnya untuk mengatakan tidak, Furihata diharuskan mengikuti klub basket Rakuzan. Awalnya dia menolak sebab bila seperti ini sama saja dia menyelingkuhi Seirin. String 2 dia ditempatkan, seharusnya string 3. Namun sekali lagi, berkat nama belakangnya, kan?

"Ck, kita berjuang keras untuk bisa masuk Rakuzan dan juga tim basket ini! Lihat dia! Tidak bisa apa-apa!"

Furihata mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dia bukan orang pertama atau kesekian yang mengatainya. Harus diakui, berkat nama belakangnya Furihata belum mendapat teman satupun di tim basket Rakuzan ini. Ah, dia nyaris lupa bahwa Mibuchi cukup dekat dengannya. Namun dia tak bisa terus berlindung di balik rambut hitam Mibuchi, kan?

'_Tenangkan dirimu, Kouki!_' perintahnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil meninggalkan gymnasium. Mandi, berganti pakaian, dan pulang, hanya itu yang dia inginkan saat ini.

Sungguh sial, mereka yang tak menyukai dirinya mulai bertindak tak baik padanya. Secara tiba-tiba lampu di kamar mandi mati. Selain itu, entah ditahan oleh apa, pintu bilik kamar mandi yang dia gunakan tak bisa terbuka. Terkunci di dalam ruang sempit, gelap, basah, dan dingin, serta hanya bermodalkan handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya, bisakah tak lebih buruk dari ini?

Suara tawa senang nan keji memantul, menandakan bahwa Furihata benar-benar memiliki pembenci. Terkadang siswa bisa bertindak seperti siswi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Furihata menggedor pintu bilik dengan keras, teriakan minta tolongnya seakan tak ada yang mendengar. Nyaris menangis, tetapi kalau mengingat kemungkinan Akashi akan mengatainya cengeng, air matanya langsung ia sumbat. Akan tetapi dia benar-benar tak tahan dengan situasi ini. Rasa takutnya tak seberapa dengan dinginnya ruangan. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah kering oleh udara dan timbul guratan keriput di telapak kaki serta tangannya. Buruknya, dia mulai mengantuk berkat dingin dan lelah.

Setelah membisikkan "Seijuurou-_kun_...", Furihata sudah berbaring di lantai kamar mandi seperti seekor kucing.

**smile**

Hangat dan harum, dengan sekali-sekali perasaan seperti berayun. Nyamannya...

Reflek dia mendekatkan diri pada kasur sambil menarik selimut hingga menutupi pundaknya. Semenit, dua menit, tiga menit berlangsung.

'_Bukannya aku tadi terkunci di dalam kamar mandi?_'

Mata coklatnya menatap dunia dan yang pertama dia temukan adalah kancing dan kerah baju berwarna putih.

"Sudah bangun?"

_Dekat! Tidak. Justru terlalu dekat!_ Suara Akashi barusan terdengar begitu jelas, seakan berbisik langsung pada telinganya.

Keringat dingin mengucur. Tanpa sadar tangan Furihata menggenggam erat selimut yang sebetulnya adalah seragam Rakuzan berukuran cukup besar (entah milik siapa). Bila pikiran buruknya tak menipu, dia sedang berada di atas pangkuan Akashi sekarang dan parahnya berada dalam dekapannya. Pantas saja hangat dan harum parfum khas Akashi dapat dia ketahui dengan sangat jelas. Untuk perasaan berayun barusan adalah karena pergerakan mobil.

Malu. Saking malunya Furihata tak mampu berganti posisi ataupun menanyakan mengapa dia bisa selamat dari TKP dan sudah berada di dalam mobil keluarga Akashi.

"Ada apa?"

Hanya gelengan serta wajah merah Furihata yang Akashi peroleh. Lagi-lagi Furihata melewatkan senyum simpul Akashi.

Hening selama beberapa saat yang kemudian dipecahkan oleh suara Akashi.

"Reo seperti kehilangan anak tadi." Bingung, Furihata mendongak untuk menatap wajah Akashi yang ternyata begitu dekat darinya. Tindakannya justru mendapat teguran, "Jangan menatapku sedekat itu. Aku seperti sedang mendongeng untuk anakku." Furihata menurut dengan cara menutup wajahnya dengan seragam Rakuzan yang pemiliknya masih belum dia ketahui sambil menggumamkan "Maaf" dengan sangat pelan. "Dia kalang kabut karena setelah latihan kau tidak menunggu di depan gym seperti biasa. Beruntung aku mendengar beberapa anggota string 2 membicarakan kau, jadi aku dan Reo bisa langsung menuju ke tempatmu." Lagi, Furihata melewatkan hembusan nafas bercampur senyum tipis Akashi. "Bisa-bisanya kau tertidur di kamar mandi seperti itu."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku kedinginan, juga lelah. Tidak sadar aku..." Furihata pun tak mampu meneruskan ceritanya.

Supir Akashi yang selalu setia selama belasan tahun mengantar jemput Seijuurou-_sama_-nya tersenyum manis sambil melihat refleksi mereka melalui spion dalam. _Jarang-jarang Seijuurou-sama berbicara panjang lebar seperti barusan_, pikirnya. Mungkin lama hidup tanpa ibu membuatnya kesepian dan saat ada kesempatan seperti ini Akashi akan menggunakan waktunya untuk mengobrol sebanyak mungkin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang memakaikan aku pakaian?"

"Reo dan aku. Tapi aku rasa dia sempat memotretmu tadi saat kau belum berpakaian."

Jerit takut dan sumpah serapah ala kadarnya menggema di dalam mobil. Respon yang wajar sebetulnya sebab siapa yang tak takut bila dirimu dipotret dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti barusan.

"Dan itu milik Reo," sambung Akashi sambil menunjuk si seragam yang tadi menyelimuti tubuh Furihata.

**smile**

Hari baru menjelang. Berkat hari-hari melelahkannya di tim basket, belum lagi standar pelajaran yang cukup mengerikan di Rakuzan, nyaris membuat Furihata melupakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari dimana usianya kembali berkurang. Ya, 8 November adalah tanggal lahir si remaja berambut cokelat ini. Bila saja keluarga barunya serta teman-temannya tak menghujaninya dengan ucapan selamat, tentu harinya akan datar seperti biasa.

Furihata tersenyum membaca _email_ dan pesan singkat yang teman-teman Seirin-nya kirimkan, termasuk dari Takeda-_sensei_. Sebagian besar mengatakan ingin bertemu dan sebagainya. Kuroko bahkan mengiriminya pesan dua kali sebab yang kedua (menurut Kuroko) adalah dari Nigou.

Jangan lupakan ucapan selamat dari Hayama, Eikichi, dan Mayuzumi yang terkesan datar, namun cukup untuk membuat Furihata merasa bahwa dia diingat. Respon yang menghebohkan tentu saja datang dari Mibuchi. Berkat pernyataan Akashi di hari sebelumnya, dengan takut-takut tetapi dibuat setegas mungkin, Furihata berucap, "Maaf Reo-_nee_, tapi... bisa tolong jangan dekat-dekat denganku?". Hujan "Kenapa?!" mengisi hari Furihata.

Hari ini tidak berakhir pada hal itu saja. Syukurlah hari ini tak ada latihan basket. Pulang dan tidur adalah hal yang Furihata inginkan, kalau saja Akashi tak mengatakan, "Kouki, hari ini temani aku ke suatu tempat."

Perjalanan menempuh waktu kurang lebih dua jam dan suatu tempat yang Akashi maksudkan adalah Seirin.

"Furi!"

Teriakan terkencang datang dari kedua sahabat Furihata, yaitu Kawahara dan Fukuda. Seperti anak kecil ketiganya langsung berpelukan, yang kemudian disambut pelukan dan sapaan dari anggota lain. Mantan pelatih Furihata pun tak tanggung-tanggung saat mengacak rambutnya.

"Wah, badanmu lebih terisi, Furihata-_kun_," ucap Aida sambil memegang lengan Furihata yang menurutnya sudah lebih berotot. Senyum cerianya langsung terpasang dan dia arahkan pada Akashi yang dari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan. "Oh ya, terima kasih karena sudah mengizinkannya kemari, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi membalasnya dengan ucapan, "Sama-sama Riko-_san_."

Obrolan Aida dan Akashi membuat Furihata tak mengerti. Saat dia menanyakan apa yang mereka maksudkan, Aida menjelaskan dengan lantang bahwa ini adalah rencana Aida dan Akashi. Saat itu diketahui semuanya kalau Aida dan Akashi saling berkirim pesan hanya untuk hari ini, agar Kouki bisa berkunjung ke Seirin di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Akashi-_kun_ cukup pengertian terhadap Furi-, eh..." Kuroko cukup dibuat bingung. Sambil menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, Kuroko melanjutkan perkataannya. "Apa aku harus memanggilmu Akashi-_kun_ juga, atau-"

"Kouki untukmu, Tetsuya." Yang menjawab barusan bukanlah Furihata, melainkan Akashi. Kuroko menatapnya datar, mencoba membaca keadaan yang menurut observasinya aneh. "Tetsuya, aku ingin bicara denganmu berdua. Bisa ajak aku ke tempat yang lebih pribadi?" tanya Akashi datar namun terkesan kuat nada perintah di dalamnya.

Kuroko mengangguk. "_Kantoku_, boleh aku pinjam ruang ganti sebentar?"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan, Kuroko memimpin ke tujuan.

Dan obrolan keduanya berlangsung cukup lama. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang pasti keduanya melewatkan acara tiup lilin. Bukan main senangnya Furihata saat mengetahui bahwa kue yang teman-teman Seirin-nya berikan ternyata adalah buatan tangan Mitobe dan Kagami. Pastas rasanya tak kalah dari kue buatan toko.

Saat Kuroko dan Akashi kembali menuju gymnasium, Kuroko terlihat kusut. Wajahnya menunduk dalam. Walau samar, Furihata cukup yakin Kuroko sedang mengeluarkan suatu ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Tak ketinggalan di tangannya terdapat sebuah benda yang tadi tak dia bawa. Akashi pun sama, terutama seragamnya. Saat Akashi memimpin pulang karena hari sudah cukup sore, Furihata dapat melihat kusut yang sangat kentara di seragam bagian belakang Akashi, seakan seseorang sudah mencengkeram bagian itu dengan eratnya.

Sejam perjalanan menuju rumah sudah mereka lalui, tinggal satu jam lagi. Sejam yang berisi keheningan tersebut dipecahkan oleh Akashi yang bertanya, "Aku belum memberimu hadiah. Kau mau apa?"

Jawaban Furihata membuatnya agak kesal. "Tidak perlu repot-repot Seijuurou-_kun_. Aku sudah senang karena sudah diajak ke Seirin."

Dengan tegas, Akashi membalasnya dengan pertanyaan, "Kau ingin hadiah ulang tahun apa dariku?"

Siapa yang tak takut dan bingung bila mendapat pertanyaan barusan. Akhirnya, Furihata menjawab, "Aku ingin..."

Permintaan hadiah sudah terucapkan dan dunia mereka pun berputar cepat.

Decitan ban saat rem dan kopling diinjak mendadak, teriakan dan goncangan, serta gelap yang mendadak, mengakhiri hari ulang tahun Furihata di tahun ini.

**Smile**

Rasanya berat sekali. Sakit dimana-mana, seakan baru tertimpa reruntuhan. Ditambah gelap yang menekan.

Takut. Furihata yang memang pada dasarnya cukup penakut sekarang dalam keadaan lebih takut daripada sebelumnya.

Dia merasa sendirian.

Furihata berusaha membuka suara, namun tak ada bunyi yang keluar. Bahkan tenggorokkannya pun terasa sakit. Mencoba duduk, sakit yang menggila menyertainya. Rasa sakit yang mengerikan. Kepala, lengan, pinggang, kaki, semuanya sakit dan seakan tak mungkin untuk digerakkan.

"_Kaa-san_? _Tou-san_? Seijuurou-_kun_?"

Ya, memanggil, namun sekali lagi tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya, hanya udara.

Lalu kenapa begitu gelap? Apa lampu kamarnya sedang dimatikan? Atau...

Saat itulah dirasakan sebuah tangan memegang lengannya dengan sangat perlahan. Sedikit menimbulkan linu, namun Furihata mampu menahan sakitnya. Bila indera perasanya masih berfungsi baik, dia cukup yakin kalau yang barusan adalah tangan milik...

"Seijuurou-_kun_?" bisiknya dalam suara patah-patah.

Kali ini ada yang menjawab, "Ya." Terdengar aneh di telinga Furihata sebab suaranya agak berbeda. "Aku ambilkan minum dulu." Akashi membantunya duduk yang disambung rasa sakit, kemudian yang dia rasakan adalah dingin di kerongkongannya. Air mineral, membasahi sistem pencernaannya.

Setelah dirasa Furihata dapat berbicara lebih baik, dia bertanya, "Ada apa? Kenapa di sini gelap?"

Kembali, dengan suara yang menurut Furihata berbeda, Akashi menjawab, "Kita kecelakaan saat pulang dari Seirin. Tabrakan beruntun. Lukaku tidak begitu parah, tapi kau dan Kodakawa-_san_... mengalami luka cukup serius." Terlihat jelas oleh Akashi Furihata meneguk ludahnya. "Kaki dan lengan kananmu patah. Serta benturan yang cukup keras membuatmu tidak bisa melihat-"

"Ber-berarti aku tidak bisa bermain basket?" putus Furihata, nyaris menangis.

"Hanya beberapa bulan, sampai-"

"Tolong jangan menghiburku!" putusnya kembali.

Furihata belum pernah membentak pada siapapun, sehingga detik tersebut cukup membuat Akashi terkejut.

Menyadari tindakannya, dengan tergagap Furihata menjawab, "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

Ucapannya tak mampu dilanjutkan saat dirasanya sebuah sentuhan lembut di pipi dan sekitar perban yang mengelilingi matanya. Lembut, namun membuatnya sedih.

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu, Kouki, ini salahku. Aku tidak 'melihatnya'. Kalau aku tidak ceroboh terhadap mataku, mungkin kita tak akan berakhir seperti ini."

Hatinya tersayat. Tidak terpikirkan oleh Furihata, Akashi akan menyalahkan kemampuan matanya. Kecelakaan dan hal lain seperti takdir dan kawan-kawannya tak mungkin dapat terlihat kan?

Demi mencairkan suasana, Furihata hanya mampu berkata, "Tidak, ini bukan salah siapapun, juga bukan salah Kodakawa-_san_." Kembali sentuhan lembut di pipinya dapat ia rasakan. "Tapi, dengan penglihatanku sekarang, aku tidak bisa menerima hadiahku sekarang, kan?"

Mengangkat perlahan tangan Furihata yang tak terluka, Akashi mengarahkan jemari tersebut pada bibirnya.

Lembut, cukup kecil dan tipis untuk bibir ukuran laki-laki. Yang jelas, bibir tersebut tengah membentuk sebuah sunggingan.

"Kouki, bisa kau rasakan aku sedang tersenyum?" Hatinya begitu terenyuh sehingga respon yang dikeluarkannya hanya anggukan. "Selamat ulang tahun, Kouki. Hadiah dariku sudah aku serahkan."

"Dan aku tak sabar sampai bisa melihatnya langsung."

Keduanya berpelukan, saling menggenggam erat pakaian masing-masing. Hangat dan harum khas Seijuurou-_kun_ langsung menghampirinya saat itu.

Tanpa Furihata ketahui ibunya tengah menangis di pelukan suaminya tepat di samping ranjang rumah sakitnya karena yang sedang dipeluk oleh putranya...

Adalah Kuroko.

.

.

_Kau ingin hadiah ulang tahun apa dariku?_

_Aku ingin melihat Seijuurou-kun tersenyum. Boleh?_

* * *

**-THE END-**

* * *

"Tetsuya, aku ingin bicara denganmu, berdua. Bisa ajak aku ke tempat yang lebih pribadi?"

Kuroko yakin sekali ada yang aneh dengan Akashi. Dia tak pernah meminta dengan nada seperti barusan, seakan tergesa-gesa. Benar saja. Saat hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang ganti Seirin, tanpa basa-basi perintah Akashi langsung ditemuinya.

"Aku minta bantuanmu, Tetsuya." Semakin aneh sebab Akashi nyaris selalu sendiri, tak butuh bantuan siapapun. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa mengabulkan hadiah ulang tahun Kouki. Jadi, jika saatnya tiba, " Akashi merogoh kantung seragamnya, mengeluarkan dua benda yang adalah ponsel dan botol parfum, "Jadilah diriku."

Kuroko hanya dapat mematung, kebingungan saat Akashi menjejalkan dua benda tadi ke tangannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Akashi-_kun_."

Pertanyaan Kuroko tak terjawab. Akashi justru menjawab dengan pernyataan tambahan yang tak kalah membingungkannya.

"Aku gagal menjadi saudaranya. Aku tidak akan bisa memberikan hadiah ulang tahun apapun padanya, tidak tahun ini, tidak tahun mendatang. Ini pun berlaku pada ulang tahunmu dan yang lainnya. Maaf."

Akashi meminta maaf adalah keganjilan. Semakin mengganjal pikiran Kuroko saat tiba-tiba hangat dan harum Akashi menerpanya.

Akashi memeluknya lembut, namun begitu erat.

"Aku hanya memercaimu untuk hal ini, Tetsuya. Mulai besok dan beberapa hari setelahnya, gunakan parfumku. Dan bila Kouki sudah bisa melihat lagi," detak jantung Kuroko mengencang, disertai genggaman erat di punggung Akashi, "perlihatkan foto pertama dari ponselku. Katakan padanya maaf karena hadiahku tidak sesuai keinginannya."

Kuroko mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, namun dia tak mau mengerti, tepatnya dia berusaha untuk tak mau mengerti. Yang Kuroko mengerti hanyalah untuk menggenggam erat Akashi, agar Akashi tidak 'pergi'.

"Tetsuya, aku titipkan padamu senyum terbaikku untuk Kouki."

.

Sambil menahan tangis, Kuroko melihat isi ponsel Akashi. Foto pertamanya adalah Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang tersenyum. Pantas saja Furihata menginginkan senyum Akashi sebab sepaham dengannya, Kuroko pun berpikir...

_Kapan dia pernah tersenyum dari hatinya?_

.

* * *

**Lupa apa Rakuzan pake sistem string sekian ato ga, jadi maaf ya. Dan apa Akashi pake parfum? Iya aja lah ya...**  
**Kodakawa adalah nama random untuk driver Akashi.**

**Dan lagi2 aq menambah daftar death chara. Tidak! Jangan ikut2an bunuh aq juga ya.**  
**Makasih dah menyempatkan baca. Review, please!**

**And happy birthday for my beloved Kouki ^^**


End file.
